You're MY customer
by snyaoi
Summary: My very first one shot I hope you enjoy it. In this story is a buff (but not too buff) teen that likes to take it up the ass by slim guys ;) he goes to a place where there are lots of daddies he can play around with but one gets a little possessive over him and as soon as he found out that the blonde goes to someone else than him he decides to teach that buff bitch a lesson ;P


Eyyy so I let one of my besties read this and she told me that it's so kinky someone could get traumatized and added that it's in the top 10 kinkiest ff she ever read and she read A LOT so just a (huge) Warning to the ppl that aren't into that xD now have fun reading~

Sasuke's point of view:

Today it's his turn, that fucking bitch thinks he can just have fun with someone else after I screwed him several times. I'll show him who's the boss around here, he'll regret going to somewhere else!

Sasuke was very sexy and slim, he had raven coloured hair, was slim but not too much, it was enough to make any gay boy's blood rush south. His pale skin and dominant looking eyes would make any bitch cum hard, but it wasn't only his look that was enjoyable, his 9 inches long and very thick cock that has already messed up a lot of asses including Narutos in the best way possible was the biggest reason all the needy boys wanted a night all alone with him.

The raven haired recently had some bussiness with that Naruto he was more buff, had darker skin and blonde hair. From far away he may looked like a top but anyone looking into his blue eyes imediately knew he loved to get dicked down. The more he got humiliated, the better the sex, thats why he rather searched for slim daddies than for muscular ones. Other than getting fucked hard he also loves getting worded down, he was very kinky.

So the blonde and the raven haired got the honour to meet each other recently and they fit toghether perfectly. Daddy and bitch, master and pet, sadist and masochist, dom and sub.they both enjoyed the good fuck , especially Sasuke.

He got possessive over his new toy though, something that usually doesn't happen, he doesn't really care a lot about his customers all he did was mess them up to a moaning, drolling, begging mess and that was the end of the drill. But not with Naruto, his look, his way of doing things during sex made him fall in love, if he had known how to act in such a situation he would've made him his, only problem: He doesn't know how feelings work.

Sure he had some school relationships, but everyone knows almost none of those work out in the end and other than that he never really shared any feelings exept the one called "Lust" and he shared that one everyday.

So the raven haired decided to leave it and hope he'll get over it, but recently his little pet turned up the heat level and decided that three fucks a week aren't enough for his needy hole and messed around with another daddy who was a good friend of another one of this bussiness, it was Suigetsu and unfortunately he was also a good pal of Sasuke, who then found out about it.

Some will say he overreacted, couse it's exactly what he did since he went to this guy and beat him up pretty bad some kicks to the face and other things were enough to get him to hospital, the raven haired didn't seem like it but he was hella strong. Noone is allowed to screw HIS special customer. But revenge wasn't all for that dude, his blonde also had some bad stuff coming and he exactly knew how.

It was 3pm and Naruto was at the gym with some friends, they unfortunately didn't know about the blondes huge addiction to cocks which led to some weird and very uncomfortable situations for the dicklover, for example when someone who fitted his type decided to ask him to stand next to him while lifting weights in case something happaned. But all that happaned was the blonde hiding the little tent in his shorts that sometimes even left a smal wet spot behind. Not to forget Naruto also got a boner when his ass hadn't got any juicy huge cock in two days, that's how big of a needy bitch he was.

Today was worse than other days though, it had been four days since his last fuck which was with some random daddy that somehow was in hospital now and Sasuke still hadn't called...Naruto was so hard it was difficult for him to train today but he still tried it, until his phone rang.

"Hello? Who's there?" His friends looked at the blonde with a questioning look, usually noone called him during work out. His phone was on loud since he didnt expect anything bad, but he was hella wrong ((capital letters are loud normal are normal)) "SUP BITCH LOOKING FOR SOME GOOD FUck?" Naruto was shocked and turned to his friends that looked rather weirded out at him not know his secret "e-excuse me i g-gotta use the restroom!"

After running into the toilet he replied to the deep arousing voice "fuck...you can't just call me like that!" On the other end of the line was, of course, Sasuke stroking his dick, smirking devishly knowing his pets friends heard what he said "Oh? Aww so you don't wanna meet up? That's unfortunate, just after i bought some new toys...you sure you don't want me to wreck your ass and face?" Narutos dick got harder than before if that was even possible he bit his lower lip and blushed hard "I...I-I d-didn't say no...damn...you're a fucking tease..." The raven haired smirked and knew exactly how to strike back "And you're a big needy bitch with a tiny dick looking for nothing but getting screwed and you can find it here at 5 pm so hurry up pet." Knowing the blonde probably came to just his humiliating words already there was no way he'd say no, so he ended the call and he was damn right, his uke sat on the toilet covered in his cum and drolling at the thought of his masters gigantic manhood destroying his greedy prostate, he always came very fast and easely.

After cleaning up the mess he made he went back to his squad which didn't want to question anything about what happaned since it probably would end up in a chaos. They finished the training at half past four pm. At the same time Sasuke started preparing his own special room, his aim was to make the blonde cum just at the look of the room.

After hitting the gym Naruto went to his apartment, showered, ate and dressed up rather slutty to show some more skin to his dom when meeting him. He put on a tight orange t-shirt saying "Daddys favourite toy~" in blue, yellow shorts that were shorter than usual ones and tighter so that his two asscheeks were clearly visible, fittibg to that red Adidas shoes. Ten minutes before five pm he heads towards fucktown.

Arriving there he asks the secretary for the room in which his fun was waiting and heads there quite fast, after all its been four days since he last got penetrated. He opens the door, enters it and what his eyes cought made all his blood rush south.

Naruto saw a big, red, very soft looking bed with just one pillow matching the beds colours, on both sides next to the bed was a nightstand with many several sextoys that will be used over the whole night. On the left one were vibrators and dildos in different shapes, sizes and colours, the blonde also spotted a colar with rope, fitting to that some neko ears and a tail attached to one of the rather smaller shaped dildos. He looked to the right nightstand and saw a whip, nippleclamps, a weird looking dicklong and very very thin advice, a glas, red and black candles and more things but he was 100% sure all that was not the complete package he would get to enjoy today. And as the cherry on the tart of all, Sasuke laying on the bed completely naked, stroking his semi-hard erection, smirking evely and looking at Naruto with an animalistic look, as if he was the lion that just spotted his next victim he would destroy anytime soon.

All the details in the room did exactly what the raven haired predicted, his pet got all wet at the bottom and became a blushing, dripping mess, biting down onto his lip and drolling from the thought of how the night will go.

Not saying a word the slim top stood up from the soft matress and slowly walked to his prey that started trembeling, his brain just couldn't handle the situation it was too much of the goods for him. The raven haired had a very dominating aura around him and when he arrived at his blonde he didn't say anything. He just started caressing Narutos sixpack through the tight shirt and smirked, he was really looking forward to fuck him hard.

Then the needy boy dared to interupt the silence "H-hey Sa-...I..I mean m-master..." after that sentence he felt embarressed just throwing it in and looked to the side. The raven haired though, knew exactly how all this will work out and in the next second he smirked again and rammed his knee into Narutos stomach cousing him to fall to his knees. "Yeah you like that don't you? Filthy painloving bitch." The uke coughed but just like his dom said it, he fucking loved the pain he was feeling that moment "Ahh!! F-fuck...yes y-yes I-Im a filthy painloving bitch! Please m-more..." the little pet slowly got up again with a drolling mouth just to recieve a hard side kick to the face and fall back down onto his stomach. That kick coused Naruto to shoot out some precum and his left eye became blue. The seme lowered himself to pull the his pet by the hair "You love getting beaten up so hard you almost cum by the couse of it, such a little kinky sub bitch, but what can I expect from someone so pathetic like you? Your dick is so tiny if you'd be top the sub wouldn't even feel it." Sasuke always did a wonderful job in talking his bitches down, espacially Naruto. While saying this he squeezed the ukes dick and balls very hard and painfully with the other hand and added "You love beeing treated like this. Like a piece of dirt." Naruto was now at his limit and came hard in his trousers which were beeing harshly held by the dominating boy.

"Haaaaa!...yes..yes yes yes!! A-all of that please...please p-please daddy more!" He started panting and drolling, even more than before. It was at this moment the top knew his bottom shut down all parts of his brain exept the submessive kinky needy part, which was exactly what he wanted to happen. After that he stood up, gave the begging mess at the floor in front of him one more hard kick to the guts, went to the bed and ordered, in a very strict tone, his pet what to do next "Stand up. Undress. Bed." Naruto imediately obayed and eagerly ripped the clothes off revealing all his skin, muscles and the bruises on his stomach caused by his master. He hurried to the bed ,with a lustful smile, on which sasuke was laying down again, stroking his fully hard and huge erection that will soon be destroying the blondes ass. "You just can't wait for my cock, can you? If you want it so bad, lay down on your belly~" his sub -obviously wanting the doms huge thick juicy treat in him as soon as possible- laid down not knowing Sasuke led him into a trap, he ended up having both his hands chained up to the bed with metal handcuffs.

"Uh...uh w-what..." the raven haired took a chair ,set it up in front of the bed so his blonde could see him all and completely clear and sat down on it, after that he started jerking his manhood nice and slowly "You want this?" The next moment his pet realised what was going on he started going crazy "H-hey! Th-thats not fair...please...p-please I-I'll do anything you want please fuck me f-fuck me please! M-my ass feels better than your hand...please..plea...p-please d-dad-daddy please!" Now Naruto REALLY became a huge begging mess not clearly realising anything exept that he isn't getting any dick. Sasuke smirked and his hand movements got faster showing that he'll soon cum to the wonderful view he was enjoying.

"Whose pet are you?" The blonde was left no other choice than answer the question since moving was clearly out of option and he didn't want to disobay someone who aparently had full control over him. "I-I'm your pet! N-now now please screw me p-please" The raven haired giggled but then looked dead serious "I heard my pet lost his way to his right owner recently...thats a very very bad boy. Bad boys dont deserve pleassure." His uke took a bit to realise what he was talking about but when he understood and tried anything to be forgiven "oh...n-no I didn't mean it! I-I'm s-sorry. Please forgive me! Please...I-I cant live without your wonderful cock please..." he kept begging and asking for forgiveness and even started sobbing, thats how desperate he was for Sasukes manhood. "I promise I'll never do it again! I s-swear! Please daddy..." The raven haired stood up and walked towards his bitch "Well if you want me SOOOO badly then I will let you feel pleassure today, BUT FIRST will come punishment. Now that you are behaving like a good boy you get a treat."

He took his dick aimed at Narutos face and came all over him, his sub eagerly started licking up every drop he could reach with his tongue becouse he loved cum more than anything, even more than water, if he could, he would've took his masters cock into his mouth but his hair was pulled back by a pale arm what the uke didn't like at all since he wanted to taste the full flavour and not just a few drops.

Sasuke knew exactly how to punish Naruto, he went behind him and smirked "So...Naruto" he makes a little break and smacks the blondes ass hard "are you ready for your punishment?" The bottom still beeing in his submessive brain part just nodded and kept begging like a little needy bitch, what he actually was in that moment. The only things coming from his mouth were "daddy", "please" and "fuck me" he didn't even realise what was going on he was so lustful he could only think of cock, Sasukes cock.

The seme giggled at the sight and decided to word his pet down before punishment. "You're such a desprate little pussy. All you want is cock and your happy, you're a dickless bitch who loves getting treated like shit and getting humiliated by slim guys because it makes you cum hard. Naruto Uzumaki...you're the perfect example that not all buff guys are tops, in fact you're the biggest dicklover ever existed, especially MY manhood makes you feel complete, safe and happy. Actually. You don't even need my meat I make you cum just with my words. Am I right with everything?" The gay boy in front of him that really actually came to all he was told nodded "Yes!! Yes!! All is true!! Please master...f-fuck me! N-now please..."

After the slim boy was pleased with the dirty talk he put some lube on his hand and shoved his whole fist up Narutos ass harshly in one thrust till it was in at least 10 inches, the blonde wasn't used to so big "Ahh!!! F-fuck!! Ngh...oh god~ w-what is that!? Haaa..." though it didn't take long and all the pain turned into pure pleassure "ahhh...fuck...i-it feels good...d-damn" the uke who had an arm up his hole loved it and started drolling all over while sometimes biting down onto the pillow he had in front of him, meanwhile the raven haired kept fisting his little uke while jerking off his cock smirking, enjoying the amazing thing he created. But that wasn't his punishment.

Oh no the punishment was way worse than such a big size rearanging your guts, at least for the moaning helpless sub. After just three minutes his dick was already ready for the next load to be shot and his dom knew it. Sasuke found the perfect timing to do it, he took a very tight cockring and inserted it on Narutos manhood just one second before he came. The blonde loved cumming it was one of the best things for him and now it was taken away from him. "W-what!? N-no way th-thats not fair! R-remove it! P-please daddy let me cum...please...I...I...please..." the buff cocklover got very upset and hoped his begging would get him out of this horrible situation, but without success "Noooo~ haha your so cute like that. Don't worry after your punishment you'll cum as much as you want but not now~" the raven haired smirked devilshly and afterwards he removed his arm from Narutos now very streched hole.

The blonde was a moaning and begging mess, he was so full of sexual feelings he couldn't even get out proper sentences anymore "S-Sa...ke p-please I...I want haaa...please c-cum d-daddy~...". The dom decided that he needed this on tape, it was his very first customer that he turned into a brainless begging slut in just the first 15 minutes so he went off the bed to take a camera and to set it up on the chair he sat on before. "Wow Naruto I've turned many bitches into such a condition but...in the first 15 minutes? You really are such a big slut." After starting the recorder to have the amazing moment on tape he went back to his living toy and chose to turn him into a dogtoy.

"So, does my pet wanna become a doggo for master? Be a good boy and look into the camera~" Sasuke and the blonde both knew it wasn't a question, more like an order to start acting like the animal which the bottom -just like always- obayed to, like the good boy he was "Woof! Woof!...WooOOF!" At the last bark the raven haired filled the ukes ass with the dildo on which a tail was attached to, then he got neko ears a collar with rope on and a nice hard slap to the right ass cheek "ahh! F-fuck...p-plea-" Naruto couldn't even finish what he was saying, he was interrupted by a hard tug at the tight collar around his neck and another smack on his bum which was at least three times as hard as the other ones "Dogs don't speak." The blonde immediately understood and nodded "W-Woof Woof".

The seme looked down at the subs entrance which was filled with the dildo but decided that there is still plenty of place for himself and rammed his whole lengh into it smirking proudly cousing the gay bitch under him to let out a loud bark which was filled with pain and pleassure "WOOOOF!!!". The next moment the raven haired was rocking his hips against Narutos while pulling at the collar with one hand and his hair with the other one harshly, choking his toy. His dog started moaning loudly, blushed hard, his eyes twiched up from the overdose of good feelings, he drolled all over the sheets and had his tongue out of his mouth panting like the best sluttiest and neediest dog would do it in his situation and sometimes he even let out some happy sounding barks.

If he hadn't had the cockring on, he, for sure, would've came at least seven times in the ten minutes Sasuke was fucking him hard and senseless until then he came himself. The raven haired might was slimmer but he had deffinately more stamina and he didn't cum in the first minutes or even seconds like the buff blonde did it.

While shooting the hot load hard into his cum dumpster he leaned forward tugging at the blondes hair with more strengh than before, bit and licked on his ear and whispert in a quiet but very deep snd sexy voice "Smile for the camera~". While the seme bit all over the ukes neck and shoulders to mark him, the bottom obayed and put on a happy face still drolling with his tongue out and huge blush on the face. "Wow~ you look so pathetic, like a huge mess". The raven haired loved seeing his pet like that, he could jerk off to only that image for years.

"So, now that roleplay is done, we can move on~... let's see... hmmm next up is bdsm. Since you're already chained up, all we need is pain!" With a wide smirk Sasuke let his hand fall on to Narutos left ass cheek with a hard and painful, but for the pet very enjoyable inpact. He started repeating this action causing his bitch to beg more and to go crazy. Beeing pleased after the 30th spank, and the ukes ass beeing swallen and decorated with almost all colours the raven haired rammed his huge manhood once again with a high speed and a powerfull thrust all in making Naruto fall forward on his head with his ass still up in the air.

The dom wanted to humiliate his sub more before passing over to the kinky stuff, so he lifted one leg and positioned his foot in a way it rested on the blondes head, he was pretty flexible so he could do it. It was on purpose, the seme knew about the ukes secret foot fetish, he found out about it during one night in which his blonde bitchs blood rushed south in just one second after seeing his dom undress his feet. The gay boy probably didn't want to tell he thought it was embarressing but for his daddy it was quite lovely.

"You like my foot on your face don't you? No...you love it am I right?" The blondes condition could've been compared to one with many drugs, all he could feel was pleassure especially when the foot met the side of his head "ahhhh...f-fu...mhh~ dadddyyyyy...ngh..hAaAaaAAAAA...wa-wa-wanna c-cum...m-more please ahhh more f-foot y-yes I-I...looooooooooves it haaa...". Sasuke smirked and pressed his foot down harder, deciding to stay in this position during the bdsm session. He was so flexible he was able to turn around and reach out to grab the red candle. The dom then applied even more preassure with his foot on the ukes face, followed by very hot candle wax he poured onto the back of his pet causing him to moan out even more and louder almost turning into screams, still begging for the pleassure to keep going for ever.

After the red candle did its job nicely on the upper half of the blondes ripped back the black one did it on the down part of it, Sasukes huge cock never moved and just stood in Narutos hole filling it and teasing him like hell for not thrusting in and out his greedy, needy ass. Ending the wax part the top put the candles aside and taking a sexwhip instead.

It wasn't too long, black and a bit thicker and softer so it wouldn't cause any serious damage to the flesh. Naruto let out a loud scream after everytime his skin met the painful leather. One time. A second time. A third time. Until the raven haired got bored of it which was after the 11th hit.

"So, bitch. Looks like we're almost at the end~ it's time for the big finale" the night was over waaaay faster than Sasuke realised. "Haaaa daddy...mhh" the raven haired just giggled and smacked him again "such a slut,why am I even talking to you? You are full of lust and pleassure you big buff bitch"

For the last session he put the metal nippleclamps on to his pet making him whine, still with his foot pushing him down into the matress causing him to moan out and confess his huge fetish for feet by licking at it and kissing it. Next he positioned the glas under his subs dick and just started fucking him raw from behind. Fast. Hard. Deep. Just like Naruto always loved it.

It took the seme twenty minutes of screwing his pet senseless to finally set the boiling magic free into the blondes hole. Right after he fulfilled Narutos wish and removed the tight cockring of hell. The action was followed by the sub releasing all the cum that set up in him all over the night accompaned by a loud scream filled with all the good feelings , it was so much it filled the whole glass under him, which was then taken by the dom who removed his foot from the ukes face, got off the bed and went in front of the blonde.

"Thats how to milk bitches. Now be a good boy and drink it aaaaaaaaaaall up." Not even thinking about what it was his pet started driking it all in one shot moaning while doing it. "Mhh... haaa ngh s-so gooood~ y-yummie yum yum!" Licking his lips at the end he let himself drop and just panted, he was at his limit.

"You're my pet, my bitch, my slut, my uke, my bottom, my sub, MY customer. You. Are. Mine. Got it?" Naruto just nodded "y-yours...f..f-for-e-ever..." out of breath and totally out of energy he imediately fell asleep on Sasukes bed. "Round 2 is clrearly out of option I guess..." stretching himself a little and then pouting after he stopped the recording he let himself drop next to his artwork.

A blonde buff gay boy laying down on his stomach, drolling, covered in cum and some even dripping from his hole. Smirking he rewatched everything from the camera perspective and stroked his massive cock once again. Sasuke knew his pet wouldn't ever dare to go to someone else ever again.

THE END. Boiii I hope ya'll liked it and that it wasn't too bad... AND I hope noone is sexualy traumatized now (I warned ya xD). Probably gonna do some more one shots, some more some less kinky and I think I'm going to start writing a long story with chapters Idk yet tho it's all just ideas (also if you have any ideas feel free to tell me those). Please tell me if you liked this one shot and if you didn't please tell me why so i can improve


End file.
